Faceless
by Fantasism
Summary: Two years ago, it took her brother. And now, it was coming after her. But she'd be damned if she went down without bringing it with her. Slender man!AU.
1. Prologue

A/n: Coming at you guys with Slenderman. Ugh. He scares the shit outta me, bros.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: language, some adult content in future chapters.

–

Faceless

_Prologue:_

"What can you tell us?"

"About...?"

"The person who took your brother."

"It's not a _who_. It's an... _it_."

"Ms. Kagamine, this monster that you've made up, it doesn't exist. Some_one_ kidnapped your brother. We're only trying to help. And we can't do anything unless you cooperate."

Rin Kagamine sat back, blue eyes darting. She didn't feel comfortable. Hadn't in weeks. "I'm tell the truth," she said to the detective in front of her.

He was in his mid-twenties, with long purple hair and dark blue eyes. He leant forward, putting his elbows on the table between them. His gaze darted up to the cameras in the room, and then to the security guard. He didn't trust her, that much was obvious. Because he thought she killed Len. "Let's try this again," he murmured.

"I already told you everything I saw!" Rin slammed her tiny fists down on the table in front of her. "I'm not a child with an overactive imagination. I _know _what happened, but you assholes aren't listening to me!"

"You're fourteen," the man said smoothly. "Adolescents tend to block out traumatizing memories. Or replace them with wild stories which no one will believe. Your psychiatrist said—"

"I _know _what he said."

"—that your brain was playing tricks on you, twisting your memories into intricate tales of this tall faceless creature you _think _took your twin brother."

"I'm not lying."

The older ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "I'm not saying you are. I believe you truly believe what your telling me. But, Ms. Kagamine, you have to know things aren't looking good for you," he explained slowly. "We have witnesses that say you and Len went into the woods together, and when you came out, you were covered in his blood, screaming about a monster. So many people think that _you—_"

"I would _never _hurt Len! I want him back more than _anything_!" Rin stood, crossing her arms, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She hurriedly wiped them away with her sleeve. No way would she let this man see her cry. Detective Gakupo Kamui was not a force to be reckoned with, nor was he known for tenderness.

"Please, sit back down," Gakupo suggested, motioning to her chair.

"Here me out," Rin began. "Len and I did go into the woods together, and when we were there, this _thing _came out. It was... It was tall, a-and... Oh, God..." Her stomach churned at the memory. "Its _face_. E-except... it didn't _have _one, it was—"

"You've told this story before."

"It's not a story!"

Gakupo stood, towering over the slight girl. "You expect me to believe a _monster _has your brother."

"I don't think it has him," Rin confessed, "I think it killed him. And it's coming after me next. I don't know how, and I don't know when, but it _is_. And I can't do anything. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even live."

"I know you must—"

"No, you don't!" Rin cried. "You don't know! I can't do _anything _but wait! And none of you will help me because none of you fucking believe me! Why?! Why can't you believe me!"

"Because it's not—"

"It is!"

"Rin!" he snapped, finally. "This monster doesn't exist."

"It does! It does it does it does it does!"

From outside the door, a shadow moved, lurking around the corner.

–

A/n: Doesn't make a lot of sense yet, but it will.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Two Years Later_

A blonde head glanced up, lip curling in distaste. "_What _did you just say?"

Seventeen-year-old Miku Hatsune frowned, placing her hands on her hips and leaning over her shorter friend. "You heard me, Rin," she said. "I'm saying, why don't we go look for him?"

"It," the sixteen-year-old automatically corrected.

"It," Miku conceded. "Whatever. All I'm saying is that if you _really _think it exists, why haven't you gone out there looking for it?"

Rin shook her head, crossing her arms over her nearly-flat chest. "Maybe because it's really dumb? God, Miku, it'd kill me, too!" She bit her lip, nibbling in a nervous habit. Miku had to be absolutely insane to suggest this.

That, or she didn't believe in it.

Rin didn't blame her. Hell, even if Miku was her best friend, it didn't mean she had to go along with this insane story. For two years, Rin had been telling it. So far, no one trusted her. She supposed it only made sense. Rin thought she'd started to go crazy herself. But, _no_, she knew what she saw. And she knew she'd see it again. One day.

But she was determined to make that day on _her _terms.

Scowling, Rin nodded to the seat next to her. "Sit down and shut up," she murmured. Miku merely laughed at her, quite used to this behavior from the younger girl. She sat, as requested, and placed her elbows on the desk in front of her, leaning her face into her upturned palms.

Seeing her friend get comfortable, Rin decided to do the same. She kicked her feet up on her own desk and placed her hands behind her head. Rather the ladylike position, if she did say so herself. She knew she'd get scolded the moment her teacher walked in, but she couldn't bring herself to care that much. Everyday seemed like a drag, anyway. Maybe it was her teenage years catching up on her, maybe it was the trauma of losing her brother so young, maybe she was just another suicidal nutcase.

Or maybe that _thing _was fucking with her.

She sighed, catching the attention of her friend. Miku gave her a questioning look, but didn't pry, which Rin was thankful for.

She closed her eyes, mind drifting back...

–

"What's the matter, Rinny? Ya scared?"

Rin glared at her twin, his familiar blonde hair swaying in the faint wind and blue eyes glistening with mischievousness. He stood at the entrance of the local woods, hands perched on the wire fence, ready to climb it.

Playfully, she flipped him her middle finger. "Not even close," she answered, sauntering up to him. She gave him a hard shove, taking his place in front of the gate. "Move it, Len. I'm going over."

"That's my girl!" Len cheered, slapping her on her shoulder. Giving the tall trees a weary look (not because she was _scared_. God, no. That's stupid), she hefted herself up, feet scrambling below her. Finally, she reached the top, and threw her legs over to jump down, legs jarring a bit from impact. She swore lightly, afraid her knee would give out, but it surprisingly held steady. Len thudded beside her a moment later, and the two siblings looked out into the forest silently. Awkardly, Rin fixed her favorite bow set atop her head.

They weren't allowed here. Wild animals were supposed to be here, and usually only hunters could come in the fence legally. The twins didn't care, though. They were always searching for adventure.

Slowly, they began walking.

It was quiet, birds chirping in the tall trees. It was shaded, the setting sun being almost completely shut out by the heavy leaves. It created an eerie setting that Rin wasn't so sure she liked. Not that she'd admit that. Hell no. Len would never let her live it down.

Eventually, as it always does, it became dark. They were already deep within the forest, and Rin was starting to get nervous. What way had they come from? How could they find their way back in the dark.

Len seemed to have no qualms about progressing further, however, so Rin followed him, near obedient. Which was strange, because the girl was anything but.

"It's getting late," she said, finally breaking the silence. "Mom's gonna worry."

"No, she won't."

Rin knew that was probably true.

They came to a spot in a clearing, the only thing in it a large tree, thicker and taller than any around it. At a closer glance, there seemed to be something... carved into it? "What's that?" Len asked, as if his sister knew the answer.

"Hell if I know," she snapped back. Inexplicably, her heart began to race and she began to fidget. Like she was scared—terrified. Of... of something.

Of the tree? No, that was silly.

Grabbing the girl's hand, Len slowly approached the trunk. _His hands are sweating_, Rin noticed. He was frightened, too. So what were they still doing out here? Shouldn't they leave if they were both uncomfortable?

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, they made it to the center of the meadow, to the big tree. Six distinctive words were carved into its bark.

_Don't look or it take you._

"What takes you...?" Len whispered, releasing Rin's hand to touch the words in front of him. His fingers traced the indents until he swore quietly, making Rin jump.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Len stuck his index finger in his mouth with a pout. "Fuckin' splinters."

Rin laughed breathlessly, taking his hand away from his mouth to hold it in both her palms. "C'mon, let's go fix you up," she said, turning them both to leave.

A scream lodged in her throat.

Standing there was a thing. That's the only way she could describe her. A tall thing, with arms that almost reached the ground. It seemed to be wearing a suit, strange attire for gallivanting in the woods, Rin's jumbled brain supplied idiotically, before her gaze locked on its face.

Or lack thereof.

Alas, even without an eyes or a nose or a mouth, even ears, it seemed to be grinning sickeningly.

Rin's mouth opened to shriek, but Len stepped in front of her, placing a protective arm around her waist. "Who are you?" he asked, voice an octave higher than it should be.

He was scared.

When Len was scared, so was Rin.

The creature didn't respond, didn't move. Rin felt a laugh bubble up to her mouth, and she barely contained it, slapping a hand over her lips.

She shifted, grabbing onto Len's shirt with both of her fists. Len glanced down at her, and their eyes met for a brief second.

When the looked back, _it _was closer.

Finally, Rin _did _scream. And Len did react. He pushed her in a random direction, yelling at her to _runrunrun. _So she did.

Only then did she remember the warning.

_Don't look or it takes you_.

So she closed her eyes, crashing into everything—trees, bushes, Len, fuck, maybe even _it_, but it didn't matter.

After what had to be hours of running, she slammed head first into the fence.

Tears streamed down her reddened, windblown cheeks, but she took no heed to them, instead curling her fingers around the wire and hauling herself up and over. And then she ran some more, until she reached town.

And she opened her eyes.

Len wasn't there.

He never would be again.

–

"Rin Kagamine."

The girl bolted up, falling sideways and out of her seat. She heard the distinct giggle of her classmates and blushed in mortification. She'd fallen asleep, she realized.

She looked up from her spot on the floor, expecting to find her teacher glaring at her for passing out in class _again_, but instead she found the deep blue eyes of Detective Gakupo Kamui. He was kneeling in front of her, holding out his badge.

"The fu—"

The bastard didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence, grabbing her by her arms and holding them behind her back. She didn't struggle until she felt cool metal snap over bother her wrists. "What are you—"

He turned her around by her shoulders. She looked to the side, at Miku's shocked face, and then to the front of the room, where her teacher stood with her hands in front of her mouth, and then to her gaping classmates, watching, disturbingly quiet.

Finally, Gakupo spoke. "You're being arrested for the murder of Len Kagamine."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rin pursed her lips, scooting forward in the leather seat so that she could rest her chin on the seat in front of her. Blowing hair out of her eyes, she murmured, "You're not a _real _police officer. Shouldn't a cop be arresting me?"

"I'm the one with your warrant," Detective Gakupo Kamui said. "Now sit back and—"

"Sit back and shut up," Rin sighed. "I fuckin' _know_. That's all you've been telling me! But I keep telling _you _that you've got the wrong person!"

When Gakupo didn't answer her, she huffed, sitting back in the car seat. She was in his stupid car, going to stupid jail, so that they could put her on a stupid trial. For a crime she did not commit. What was worse, she believed they had enough evidence to convict her.

Her arms were going numb from the uncomfortable position they happened to be in (handcuffed behind her back), and she was tired. And hungry. But she doubted this asshole would stop at _McDonald's _had she asked him. Not that she ever would. No, she wouldn't ever ask him for a favor again. He couldn't help her two years ago, and he sure wasn't going to help her now.

Scowling, she kicked the back of his chair. "Hey, idiot," she called out, "Can't I sit up front? It's a mess back here." And it was. Documents and books and wrappers scattered the floor and the backseat. A hardcover dug into her hip, and she wiggled, trying to get away from it. She managed to knock it to the floor, glancing at the title. _Slenderman_. What was that? It looked like a horror novel, but Kamui didn't strike her as the type to be into that.

"No, you can't," he barked, finally fed up with her. "This is an arrest, not a joyride, and if you think I won't charge you for ruining the upholstery with your temper tantrum just because you're a kid, you've got—"

"Interesting reading choice you got here," she interrupted. "And I'm not a kid. Asshat."

"And I'm not an asshat. Petulant child."

She raised a brow at him. "You're the one trying to start a name-calling war, fucktard." At that, he flushed, irate, mumbling something under his breath. "But, about the book..."

"Ah, yes," he said. "I finally found it." He glanced at her through the rear view mirror, driving still annoyingly perfect, even with his eyes off the road.

"Why? This author a favorite of yours?"

"No," he looked back to the street. "But he must be one of _yours_."

She gaped at him, though he couldn't see. "I don't even know this book!"

"Don't you though?" he asked. She saw his hands tighten on the wheel, knuckles bleaching. "After all, Slenderman killed your brother, didn't he?"

Rin froze immediately. "_What?_"

He turned his head, sending a glare in the small blonde girl's direction. "A tall, faceless creature? Appearing to be wearing a suit?"

"...Y-yes..."

"Abducts children in the woods? Once you see it, he stalks you until he kills you, too?"

Rin's eyes narrowed, though her hands shook behind her back. "H-how do you—"

"I can read, Kagamine. You certainly picked a good monster, though—everyone who seems to have written about him is dead or missing. All the documentaries are blurry, hard to make out. There are no witnesses 'left alive,' so your theory can't be _disproved _because everyone who comes in contact with him disappears. You must have spent a long time planning this out."

The blue-eyed girl's mouth opened to retort, but she looked up first, out the windshield, and saw a tall figure looming in the middle of the street. And Gakupo wasn't paying attention to the road—his eyes were on her. "Fucking drive!" she shrieked. The detective stomped on the breaks, swerving and hitting a tree, and Rin, who had not been wearing a seat belt, jerked forward, smashing her head on the headrest of the seat in front of her. Gakupo's own skull made contact with the steering wheel, and both of their worlds turned dark and quiet.

–

Ever so slowly, Rin's eyes opened.

It was... dark, to say the least. And she was alone. Having earned a fear of the dark, she began to panic, until she heard footsteps and quiet swearing coming from somewhere outside the vehicle she was in. She wriggled herself to the door, which was severely dented, and kicked it. Not surprisingly, it gave way and fell off its hinges. Throwing her feet out in front of her, she stood on solid ground and glanced around.

The man who arrested her was at the front of the car, purple head of hair hidden under the hood. Rin could hear faint clacking sounds, which she assumed was him fixing up his ride. She wondered if she had enough time to make a run for it.

As if detecting her thoughts, Gakupo looked up from his work and narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not supposed to be out of the car. You're under arrest."

"And you weren't supposed to crash," she snapped back. Gakupo had the nerve to look a bit... _sheepish _at her accusation.

Shaking the look off, he wondered aloud, "What _was _that?"

"A person?" Rin offered, shrugging the best she could with her hands still cuffed.

He shook his head at her. "Too large. But it's silhouette... definitely humanoid."

Rin scoffed. "You make it sound like an alien." Then, she did a double-take. "Wait, do you seriously believe in _aliens_ and not what I tell you?!"

"Don't be ridiculous," he ordered harshly, then sighed. "I'm losing my cool."

Rin faked a loud laugh. "You're _never _cool."

"I'm usually very calm. You bring out the worst in me."

The blonde blew him a kiss. "Aw, thanks." Then, she shook her arms. "Can you at least uncuff me now?"

"No." Gakupo left his car, approaching her and taking her by her elbow. "We're still going to the station."

Rin dug her heels into the ground. "You expect us to _walk_? We're miles away!"

"Not if we cut through the woods."

The tiny girl ripped her arm away from Gakupo. "Oh, _no_," she said. "I'm never going in that place again. Fuck, it's still there!"

"Who?" Gakupo mocked, "_Slenderman_?"

Her brows furrowed, a dark look settling over her eyes. "I don't know about Slenderman," she admitted, "But whatever killed Len is still there, and I know it. I'd rather walk down the road to the station, thanks."

"Alright, then."

Hey, he was agreeing with her? She was about to open her mouth and come up with a witty remark, but she suddenly found herself thrown over a broad shoulder and being carried like a sack of potatoes. She flailed her legs wildly, wiggling around, trying to get down at Gakupo carried her to the direction of the fenced off forest. "Moron! Stop!" He didn't answer. "Detective!" she tried. Still, he carried on. "Gakupo!" was her last desperate attempt, but he stayed stubbornly quiet at he unlocked the gate, closing it behind him, and began the trek into the deep, dark woods, with Rin as his baggage.

Somewhere far off, something _would have _grinned.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Look at me, churning out these chapters.

–

Chapter 3:

Rin huffed as the wind was knocked out of her due to Gakupo hopping over a branch. She was still thrown over his shoulder, with her uniform skirt probably only half-way covering her. She bit the small of his back, though he couldn't feel it, due to the heavy leather jacket he wore.

Swinging her legs, she landed a successful kick to his stomach. He groaned, hunching over slightly, but regained his footing rather quickly and was off again.

"Can you _please _let me down?" she finally asked, having been too stubborn before. Her patience, however, was wearing thin. They'd—well, Gakupo had—been walking for at least twenty minutes already.

"Do you promise to be good?" came the response. His tone was mocking, and Rin flushed angrily. What an ass! Weren't detectives supposed to be helpful and calm and cool, like on television? But, no, she was stuck with the sadistic son of a bitch, who seemed hell-bent on making her life miserable. On ending it altogether by sending her to prison. Well, that just wouldn't do.

She sighed deeply. "Scouts' honor," she promised, and she would've saluted had she been able, though he couldn't see it. Thankfully, he took her by her hips and set her on her feet, steadying her when all the blood rushed from her head from being upside down for so long. She swayed a bit, but he held onto her until she could stand straight. It was then she realized it was going to royally suck having to walk through the forest with her hands behind her back. Turning, she wriggled her fingers at the tall man. "Care to release me while you're still doing me favors?"

"No."

The blonde pouted. "Why not?" she inquired petulantly.

"Because you're still—"

"Under arrest. I know. Can't I be under arrest _after _we get out of this place?"

"No."

Rin huffed angrily. "You suck, ya know that?"

Maybe she was going crazy, but she could have _sworn _she saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

–

They'd been walking for hours. And Gakupo Kamui wasn't one to exaggerate.

Keeping tabs on a girl who was at least a foot shorter than him and probably a hundred pounds lighter shouldn't have been this difficult. Alas, it had been. Every chance she got, she tried to run off in some random direction, leaving him to chase after her, which wasn't that difficult, but still tiring. If he hadn't still be sore from the crash, he would have thrown her over his shoulder once more.

The small girl—Rin Kagamine, first degree murderer, not yet convicted—looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark," she commented.

Gakupo resisted the urge to scoff. Like a killer could be afraid of the nighttime. And he conveniently kept forgetting that that's what she was—someone who took the life of her twin brother in this very same woods. Gakupo did not know how, or why, but he was certain that no _Slenderman_ had done the act. Therefore, it had to be her. This tiny person with dainty hands and big eyes was a murderer. That was the only way about it.

Suddenly, Rin stopped, and Gakupo raised his arms, hands ready if she tried to run away again. But she didn't—only stopped and stared at the tree in front of her.

Hesitantly, because this could be a trick on her part (she was, as he learned, rather crafty), he looked up to see what had captured her attention.

It was a note stuck to the tree. _HELP ME._

Gakupo raised a brow. Help who?

But Rin... Rin looked _terrified._ Her eyes widened, and she opened her mouth, about to scream. Hastily, Gakupo clamped his palm over her lips, cutting off the inevitable shriek. "What are you doing?" he hissed, fed up with her and her games.

Her blue eyes watered, darting around. "I-I just—"

"You just _what_?" he asked, tone biting. He really didn't _mean _to be so heartless, but his patience had run out in regards to her. "It's just a prank, Kagamine, and you best get over it because we're moving on."

Mouth trembling, she snapped, "I hope it gets you!" Then, she gasped at her own words, visibly shrinking in on herself. "I didn't mean—"

He grabbed her arm, effectively cutting her off, and began dragging her back into motion. So she hoped Slenderman would get him, it seemed. So vehemently had she said that... And then how worriedly she took it back... Almost like she actually believed in it.

Gakupo began to wonder if her psychiatrist had been right. Rin truly believed that something out there had killed her brother.

Gakupo shook his head. He wouldn't let himself pity her. All in all, she was still a killer.

"Are we almost there?" she choked out, still shaken. The detective glanced around, but his surroundings were unfamiliar, which was strange. He used to know these woods like the back of his hand. So how was it possible that they were _lost_?

Not wanting to admit it, he said, "We've still awhile to go."

The blonde sighed. "It would have been quicker if we walked on the road."

Silently, Gakupo agreed.

–

Her feet hurt. Her wrists and arms ached. Her tongue was swollen and dry. Her eyes threatened to close every few moments.

She was, to out it gently, a mess.

After walking for so long, she had the distinct feeling they hadn't gotten any closer to the station since they started. But Gakupo wouldn't tell her that, oh no. Apparently, she wasn't worthy of this information. But she knew he was lost.

And she knew that _they _were absolutely screwed.

That note had reminded her so much of that tree carving she and Len had found—the handwriting had been the same. She could remember it clearly.

_Don't look or it takes you._

_ HELP ME._

What else would she find?

That monster had to be close by. It always was. She'd seen it more than once since Len's death, had dreamed about it constantly. It didn't matter where she was—at home, in school, at parties, with friends—it was always _there_. Waiting. Watching. Driving her sick and crazy with with anxiety.

She couldn't count the times she'd look up and it'd be there, in her window, and she'd wanted to fight it, wanted to take it out, but instead had run to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. How many times she'd had nightmares about it's horrible, disfigured self and woken up her parents with her screaming. How many times her mother had mentioned to her father that their little girl would be so much better off in a hospital, where people could _help her_ get back to normal.

She was damned, she knew that.

But that thing... It was going down straight to hell with her.

–

A dark figure moved, stalking its prey.

–

A/n: Another chapter. Seriously, your reviews help out a LOT.

Keep 'em coming!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Rin plopped down rather unceremoniously, regretting the decision when her tailbone cried out in protest, but she gritted her teeth and dealt with it, because she would _not _deal with walking another minute.

It was starting to get dark already, and Rin knew what lurked in the darkness here. She'd need all her energy to run later, she knew.

"What are you doing?" Gakupo stood in front of her, hands on his hips, a scowl set on his lips. Obviously, he was not pleased with her. And, obviously, she did not care. He was never happy with her, as it was, so what made now such a difference?

She jutted up her chin, shifting so that she sat Indian-style on the forest floor. "Sittin'," she answered. "I'm tired and hungry and this is really dumb. We should have never gone this way, idiot, and I told you so the minute we walked into this fucking maze."

The detective sighed. "Do you want me to carry you again?" he asked, not mockingly, which surprised her.

Face reddening, she shouted, "No, I don't want you to carry me! I just want to rest for a while, okay?"

Unbelievably, Gakupo took a seat next to her, pulling up his knees and resting his elbows on them. "Very well," he conceded. He must have been really exhausted, too, Rin rationalized. Seeing as he was agreeing with her, it was the only plausible explanation, really. Why else would he take her side on anything? It didn't make sense, and it kind of freaked her out a little, but that was okay, because she could rest for a bit without him nagging her.

Or, at least that's what she thought before she heard rustling in the bushes across from them.

"What was that?" she panicked, mind on high-alert.

Gakupo shrugged her off. "Probably some small animal. Don't worry about it."

Rin bit her lip, weary, but figured Gakupo was right. That monster wouldn't make a sound purposefully, after all. So, she closed her eyes, content on relaxing for a bit.

–

She was laid down on the forest floor, arms by her side and legs shot out straight. She was stiff, and wanted to move, but found she could not. Her heart began to race in fright, but she willed it to calm down, wanting to think through this thoroughly before freaking out.

Lady luck was not on her side however, as something approached her from the black, bleak trees.

It was...

_Oh, God, no!_

It came at her slowly, unhurriedly, as if it _knew _she couldn't get away, as if it was reveling in the fact that she was trapped. Its long limbs moved gracefully, like a twisted sort of dancer, and it's pale (not) face glowed in the moonlight. When it finally reached her, it knelt down, stroking a sharp fingernail down the center of her torso.

Rin shivered in disgust, because, oh, God, it was going to kill her. She was captured, she knew it, and now she was going to die.

She could only hope it would be painless.

But she wasn't stupid—she knew it would hurt.

Those talon-like digits swiped through her shirt, cutting the material clean off her so that her chest was laid bare. Embarrassment eluded her, however, her horrified feelings over-powering any sense of decency. The nail stroked between her breasts, softly, as though it were a lover's hands rather than an enemy's—a monster's.

Then, it dug in.

Right where her heart was, the finger impaled her chest, going all the way in until it could no longer move any deeper. Her mouth opened—she wanted to scream and wail and cry and _beg_. But no sounds escaped her, only helpless tears rolled down her cheeks. And then the finger _scraped_, tearing her skin all the way down to her belly-button, and she—

–

Rin bolted up, jumping to her feet and retreated behind a bush to empty the contents of her stomach. Her nose was bleeding and her head was pounding and she felt so utterly sick. She heard footsteps approach her from behind, but paid them no heed. No, her mind was reeling.

That thing—Slenderman, Gakupo had called it—was here.

And it was going to get them.

She knew it in her gut, in her heart, that _it _had caused that horrible nightmare. It was guilty for causing her all that pain in that terrifying dream. It was sent as a warning, because Slenderman was playing with her, to put it simply. And it would keep playing with her until it had her. Until it really dug its hands into her innards and ripped out her organs.

A large hand rested on her shoulder blades. She almost expected the man to ask if she was okay. Alas, all he said was, "We need to keep moving."

Rin spat on the ground to rid her mouth of the rest of the vomit before turning and glaring at him, face covered in blood. "Do I _look _ready to keep moving?" she asked incredulously.

"You look like shit," Gakupo said honestly. It she could have, she would have flipped him off, but seeing as her hands were still cuffed, she settled with narrowing her eyes at him. He removed and handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her nose and mouth, removing all traces of the blood. He scowled down at the soiled napkin and threw it, uncaring, on the ground.

Rin wanted to make a smartass remark about how that was littering and he wasn't above the law, but she was still too shaken. Night had long since fallen, and it was hard to see in the woods a this time. She knew it hunted better in the dark, too.

Sighing, she faced Gakupo, squaring her shoulders and trying to look as serious as she could. "It's going to get us," she whispered.

Gakupo merely scoffed.

She stamped her foot down, frustrated out of her mind. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" she snapped, "Why don't you just believe me?"

"Because you're out of your mind!" he retorted. "If you don't go to jail for murdering your brother, I hope they at least lock you up in a mental facility where you can't hurt anyone else and blame it on the Slenderman."

Rin's lips pursed and she wanted to slap him so badly at that moment. So badly it physically pained her not to. But she held her ground, growling, "You're going to regret not heeding my warning."

"I'll take my chances," he said, then grabbed her arm and began a steady pace once more.

Rin could only pray she would get out of this alive, even though she highly doubted it.

–

Something watched as its prey was dragged off. If it could, it would have licked its lips in excitement over this new chase.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Always watches; No eyes._

They both stared at the note, left on what looked to be an abandoned truck. They'd both been wondering what it had been doing out here, but now... well, other things were on their minds.

"Gee," Rin started sarcastically, "If only I could think of something that was _always watching_, but had _no eyes_."

Gakupo tugged on her arm harshly, causing her to grit her teeth. This man was as stubborn as she was. "Left by a teenager who probably has nothing better to do but play pranks," he tried to rationalize. But Rin knew better. She'd known better for two years.

Though, as Gakupo led her away, she had to wonder who was actually leaving these around. In her mind's eye, she pictured Len, hopelessly stuck and lost, running around leaving warnings to those who came here in the future. She knew that couldn't be it, though. She'd been splattered with his blood, had no doubt in her mind that he was dead.

She sniffed, turning away from Gakupo so he wouldn't see her eyes water at the thought.

–

This was getting ridiculous.

Gakupo was surely going insane.

When he'd allowed himself to doze off with his charge, he had a... dream. In which a thing—Slenderman, if his studies were correct—had been following him. Every time he turned around, it would be there, only getting closer and closer with every step he took. And then, strangely enough, he'd been _terrified_. His fear had been so real, it was like this was happening in life rather than in his subconsciousness. Which was, as he said before, utterly ridiculous. Rin was getting to him, that was all. When he was rid of her, so would this itching feeling be gone.

But he couldn't help like feeling that they were being watched.

_By something with no eyes_.

Gakupo hardly resisted the urge to slap himself, because that was so _stupid_ to think. Nothing was here but them and the animals. No Slenderman was going to get them.

He was sure that if he kept telling himself that, he'd start to believe it.

But his mind wandered to the crash. What _had _been in the road? A tall silhouette of something humanoid, but the limbs had been too long. And though its back had been facing them, he could tell it was bald. With skin like porcelain.

Something that met the description of—

A rustling in the woods caught Gakupo's attention and derailed his train of thought. It was getting dark, so he had long ago taken out his flashlight. He swung the beam over to some bushes and waited for some sort of small animal to come out, but nothing did.

Rin stopped walking, and both of them stared in the direction of the noise, Rin with abject horror and Gakupo with curiosity.

And that's when they saw it.

–

_My time has come_.

Her luck had run out.

Rin was doomed.

Standing there, as if everything was normal and okay—which for it, it probably was—was _it_. The Slenderman. Its faceless head looked upon her and Gakupo with what had to be interest, but with no eyes, it was hard to tell. Its long arms hung limply to its sides, sharp nails touching the ground. Seeing those claws had Rin remembering her dream. Wondering if it were about to become a reality.

Gakupo's grip on her loosened, and Rin realized she could run—leave the bastard here to face what he didn't believe. But Rin wasn't a killer, no matter what he thought, so she shoved him with her shoulder. "Don't look or it takes you!" she shouted. "Close your eyes, grab onto me, and _run_!"

For once, the older man listened with no hesitation. When his strong grip returned to her arm, she let her lids slide closed and began to bolt. De ja vu took hold of her as she crashed into everything around her, Gakupo at one point sandwiching her between himself and a tree. But she never was deterred for long, constantly running because her life depended on it.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they came to a stop.

Out of breath, she turned on Gakupo, who was staring wide-eyed behind him. "Do you fucking believe me now?" she barked, voice an octave higher than it should have been.

"There's no way... there's no way..."

"There _is _a way, and now we're stuck with it because I know we're lost."

"There can't be... there can't be..."

The detective was shaking from head to toe, and Rin numbly wondered if this had _broken _him. His eyes were darting and he was sweating profusely, face blank. Pursing her lips, she approached him, wanting to put a comforting hand on his shoulder or _something_, but she was unable to. Instead, she nudged him with her shoulder. "Hey," she said softly, "I'm not gonna say it'll be okay, because I don't know if it will be." She did know—it wasn't. "But you can't freak out, alright? I need you to be level-headed, and I need you to be _now_."

He stared through her for a few tense moments, and then sighed, running a hand through his long hair. "Right," he murmured. "Sorry about that." He sounded sheepish, but she didn't call him out on it. They needed to work together now.

"Don't worry about it," she said briskly. Then she turned, giving him her back and wiggling her fingers. "Do you think you can uncuff me now?"

He didn't respond, but she heard him move, and then her hands were free. She stretched her arms out in front of her, turning her wrists in circles. It felt good to be able to move freely.

"What are we going to do?" Gakupo asked her, and Rin belatedly noticed she was in charge. She was solely responsible for this man's life from here on out. And she needed a plan fast.

The blonde crossed her arms. "First, you need to tell me everything you learned about the Slenderman." He nodded. "And then we need to... find a way out of here." That was obvious, but she felt like everything was necessary to say. "Beyond that... I don't know what we should do. Oh, maybe we should find shelter for a bit. Somewhere to hide out until we get our energy back." Another nod.

In her mind, Rin made up her own plan.

She'd get Gakupo out of here, but she'd stay. She'd learn everything she could about Slenderman, and she'd destroy it so it would never take somebody's brother—somebody's _anything—_away again. She knew she'd go down, too, but there was no way in hell she was going alone.

It'd be the last thing she'd ever do, but she'd do it.

The hunt was on.


End file.
